Why Don't We Just Dance
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: On a lazy day at work Claire throws on a little music and the impact effects the whole town. Fluff and Cuteness


**HELLOOO gosh now that I have guidelines I have been able to get these ideas on paper (or screens to more precise) a lot quicker well minus the internet but on paper none the less. Thank you to my BFFFF for being amazing and inspiring me to write this one due to my own actions of course but the idea was hers none the less (god I love that phrase)**

Claire

I downed the last of my to go coffee from Oliver's and threw it away in the hidden trash can I placed by the door. I forgot my iPod was on and screamed when something cold zipped passed me. I paused my music to realize that I had been robbed. Both the coffee in my hand – granted it was his – and the hat on my head had been thieved. It was my favorite hat. I never got to wear it because I lived in _Texas._ It was neon orange with that funny ball on the top. The ball was neon pink of course and it had soft yarn sticking out in random junctures. I scowled when I noticed he now had in in his hands and his decaf was already finished as he tossed it behind him and weaved his way through the many snacks of miscellaneous books that threatened to fall at the slightest breeze.

"What's this?" He held it up as he ran his fingers over the ball and light filled his eyes as he did so.

"It's a beanie. You wear it in the winter months; well I wear it in the winter months to keep my head warm." I held out my hand hoping he would give it back. As he came near me though, he turned around and held it up by the opening. He looked at it precariously and wandered around the lab with a manic smirk and enlightened eyes. He looked at me with a mischievous smirk and he slowly raised the beanie to his head. "Myrnin? Myrnin, what are you doing? Myrnin give it!" I ran forward, but it was already too late. It was on his head. My ears were red despite the coolness in the room. He smiled and at the slightest move of his head the ball moved along with movement. He clapped and danced around. I was mostly jealous that he pulled it off better than I did.

"Claire I am taking this. You can't have it back." He giggled and his manic glee somehow made it a little more tolerable. It was cute to see him excited over a common device, something as simple as a hat with a ball on it. I assumed he was in a good mood –still good to check in case of RMS –Random Mood Swings- so I plugged my iPod into the loud speaker I had bought for when he was out on a meeting with Amelie and I was alone or when the silence was just too much for the tiny lab. I went through my playlists and grabbed the one titled _Lazy Day at Work._ I pressed play and the first song that came on made me smile. I knew it was his favorite song although he would deny it if I accused him of such blaspheme. I turned it up and once I hit the optimum volume I was being swept away by cool, sinewy muscled arms. I feigned terror and when he set me down he still hadn't let go of my hands.

"_Baby why don't we just turn that TV off. 315 channels of nothing but bad news on. Well it might be me, but the way I see it the whole wide world has gone crazy."_ The song started and our feet moved in tune to the beat. I shook around my hair as he pushed me away. He pulled me to him again and we laughed. When he pushed me away this time he let go of one of my hands and I spun away from him. I spun back and he caught me spinning himself to straighten out our arms once again. "_So baby why don't we just dance? This little bitty living room ain't going to look like much, but when the lights go down and we move the couch it's going to be more than enough." _He let both of his hands let me go and I reached my hands out in fists and brought them back up above my head to travel down the length of my neck and back to its original position in front of me. He did the same only opposite to avoid the collision of our fists. My hips moved in tune to our hands. "_For my two left feet and our two hearts beating. Nobody's going to see us go crazy. So baby why don't we just dance?" _I grabbed his hands and we spun a few times before I stopped and he caught me as I dipped back my hair brushing the floor as I did so. For a second we sat just holding each other then shot back into the dance. We removed our hands from each other and we stood side to side. I took the first few steps and shuffled back. He followed suit once he recognized the dance. "_Don't the hall baby straight up the stairs. Bouncing off the wall floating in air baby." _My hat bounced on his head as he shook around with the drums. I bit on my lip to refrain from laughing and soon he saw my staring and grabbed my hand he dragged me close to him and he put on hand modestly on my lower back and the other held out in front at approximately a 120 degree angle. He would lead the step then dip to the side. Then he would reverse to the other side and do the same. We laughed as the song suddenly changed and picked up an even faster pace. We broke away and began to clap in tune with the song. We circled each other, never taking out eyes off of the other. We would switch between clapping up high to clapping down low.

"_She don't know what she wants to be with all the pictures in the magazines." _We moved towards each other at last and I smiled. I swayed my hips and had my hands above my head and slowly brought them down at uneven paces. I slowly turned in a circle and swung my hips with the beat. I came full circle and saw he was attempting the same and I halted to a stop. "_Holding hands when she's mad at me 'cause she don't wanna go, don't wanna go." _I laughed and pushed him. He grabbed my hands last minute and pulled me with him. We began to Swing and he let me go briefly to move his hands down to my waist and lift me up. I squealed as he spun around and I grabbed my hat putting it back on my head. He gasped and set me down before taking the hat back. To be honest I wanted him to take it. He situated it back on his head. The song changed again and I silently screamed. I rolled my hips and shoulders to the intro.

"_She's as pretty as a model on TV. You got to see her to believe me." _I smiled and jumped around a little bit. I held out my right leg and he held out his. We tapped our ankles together before switching feet and used our left legs. We continued a few times as I found the right rhythm. "_That little lollipop will really make your jaw drop. You get to starin'. You can't stop." _ He dropped his jaw and I reached up to shut it with my index finger. I turned around in a swift movement and moved as though I were on a catwalk. "_Sweet as a honey bee hive. She got my attention from the get go. She goes a walking on by she's a lookin' so fine she's a little piece of eye candy." _I turned on my heel once I was far enough away and bobbed my head as he looked comfortable with just watching me. "_When the good lord made that little looker he must have used a whole lot of sugar. Maybe that's the reason that I crave her, so much flavor, all the time." _His lips moved to the lyrics and I put my knees and feet together and raised my hands to just above my head in fists. I moved my bumped my hips as if hitting an invisible person next to me. Left, left, right. Right, right, left. As the song changed once again I felt the beat control my heart. It began to patter to the same rhythm as the song.

"_Saw you leaning against that old record machine. Saw the name of you band written on the marquee." _We both walked to meet each other and I threw my fist in the air jumping up and down. "_It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy. Yea we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy."_ At each break in the word froze and would return to our dance then freeze again. "_Feeling like I'm a high schooler. Sippin on a warm wine cooler. Hot 'cause the party don't stop I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters. We been keeping it PG, but I wanna get a little frisky." _I turned around and pressed myself against his front and his hands went almost automatically to my hips. "_Come give me some of that yum like a lollipop. Let me set you free." _I turned around, but retained the close proximity. "_C'mon 'cause I know what I like and your looking just like my type. Let's go for it just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."_ I stepped back, but stayed in reaching distance. I bobbed my head from side to side sending my hair whipping around my eyes. Again the song changed. I laughed and rest my head on his chest.

"_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified. So if you think that you're the one step into my ride." _I pulled away and grabbed a nearby rag and stuffed it in my back pocket. "_I'm a fined tune supersonic speed machine. Got a sun roof top and a gangster lean." _I leaned carefully to the side and he looked momentarily confused, whether deciding the context of the lyrics or how it somewhat related to his own personal driving experience. "_So if you feel me let me know, know, know. Come on now what you waiting for, for, for." _I grabbed the rag and cracked it and that seemed to pull him out of his reverie. "_My engines ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go." _I slowly walked forward spun the rag around in a small circle. "_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean. Got a ride that smoother than a limousine." _I held my fist out with the rag still in it and made a circular motion out in front of me parallel to my waist. "_Can you handle the curves can you run all the lights?" _ I spun and walked forward to right up to his chest and ran a hand up his chest. "_If you can baby boy than we can go all night. Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five. Baby you got the keys – " _I turned away holding my rag behind me in a sassy fashion. "_- Now shut up and drive."_ I took long strides and leaned up against his chest lip syncing against his own. I pushed him back and he staggered. I chuckled as the next song came on. I stopped completely puzzled and looked back at the speaker half expecting someone to be there messing with my playlist.

"This doesn't sound like the rest of them?" Despite not needing it, he sounded a little out of breath. I noticed I was panting roughly as well.

"Oh I'll fix that." I was going to walk over, but he grabbed my wrist. I looked back and he was smiling.

"No, I like it." I couldn't deny him looking like that. He let me go once he trusted me not to change it and he began to play the air guitar in almost perfect sync with the actual song. I laughed as the hat became very near falling off and he leaned over to me, so I could fix it. Once that was done he vanished and soon the room was full of the solo and the bass. I could feel it controlling my body and I began to air drum.

Grandma Day jumped a little when the vibrations emitting from the lair that lay below rocked her house. Once she heard it playing she was soothed by it and decided not to call Hannah from the living room. She tapped her foot and took a sip of tea. "_Carry on my wayward son._" She softly sang to herself. There were footsteps and Hannah rounded the corner.

"Did you say something Grandma?" The elderly woman shook her head.

"No dearie, go back to work." Hannah held onto the wall.

"Do you want me to go over there and tell them to quiet that ruckus?" She smirked and Grandma merely took a sip of tea. Hannah nodded and returned to the living room.

In a land far away, Common Grounds, Eve passes out coffee to ungrateful customers and wonders if it would be worth jail to kill them all. As she makes another cappuccino extra skinny white mocha she sets it down and sees ripples begin to cover the surface. Seconds later she hears the noise. It's soft, but loud at the same time. Some people stop others ignore it and begin to vacate the shop. Oliver comes out of hiding and stands next to Eve.

"What's that noise?" He hears it better than her, but he doesn't understand what it means.

"Kansas." Eve replies and begins to drum on the counter. Her looks confused and slightly disgusted as her hands begin to beat on the counter.

"The state?" He thought humans had normal hearing? He didn't know he could hear that well either.

"No it's a song." She clarifies and his cocks his head to the side. "Like this, _carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done."_ She sings her bit and he is still confused.

"Where is it coming from?" He growls.

"I don't know mister vampire who obtains the ability to hear better than I, the human." She continues to beat on the counter with the tips of her fingers.

"Quit that and get back to work." He snaps. He doesn't know who's making all of the noise, but it's scaring his business. He grabbed his mobile and dialed Mayor Moses.

I jumped with the beat as he air guitared around me. I laughed, but it was drowned out by Kansas.

"_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Don't you cry no more." _We both sang together with the music. It wasn't good, but it wasn't American Idol, so we only were here to entertain each other. I bet everyone on the block could hear it, but I didn't care. After the second solo he runs and grabs me. He holds both of my hands in his and shakes his head from side to side. He smiles and I begin to tap my foot against the ground. Hannah Moses stands just out of the doorway and finally makes herself apparent when we twirl around and he is holding me in a dip, one leg caught between his and the other on his hip lifted and poised for perfection and I look up at her with a smile. She tries to talk, but it barely hits my ears. Myrnin hears her just fine and talks to her. He puts me back into my upright position, but we continue to dance as they converse. He shakes his head many times and finally I can tell he is taunting her.

"What I, I can't hear you? Did you say you will tell Oliver to, for lack of better language, stuff it? I like that plan! Thank you Ms. Moses!" He continues dancing with me and I laugh as Hannah leaves with a smile. She shakes her head and walks out of the lab.

xXx

I walk into the lab smiling. It falters when I see what Myrnin has done. He is in one of his button up shirts, and when he raises his left arm I see he has at least a pair of underwear on. Boy shorts that show off more than he probably realized – and he wasn't even facing me – but underwear none the less. I tried to see what he had in his hand when the sound of an electric guitar strikes my ears. He turns around and I see he's added to the effect and has a pair of black sunglasses on. He starts to walk toward me, playing the guitar, and leans in to look at me from above his glasses.

"What are you doing?" I say it with no real threat.

"I would have guessed your deduction skills were better rounded than that." He pulls back and begins to play a song that rings a bell, but I can't put my finger on it. I look at his attire and smile. I know where this is from. He kicks his leg out as he strikes a chord and he turns to point at me.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf." _He laughs gleefully and continues to play. I hadn't noticed before, but his guitar looks very familiar…. Now I know where I've seen it. I'll tell Michael once he was done. "_I sat and listened to them by myself." _I set my bag down and pointed a thumb at my chest. "_Today's music ain't got the same soul." _He missed a chord and growled, but continued to play. "_I like that old time of rock n roll." _I laugh and walked over to him taking steps in tune with his own steps. "_Don't try to take me to the disco you'll never even get me out on the floor."_ We leaned into each other as he played and I sang. "_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door. I like that old time rock n roll." _He spun and I fist bumped the air a few times. "_Still like that old time rock n roll. That kind of music just soothes the soul." _ I grabbed a nearby can and began to use it as the drums. "_I reminisce about about the days of old. With that old time rock n roll." _Our feet stamped at the ground to keep pace. I never did get my hat back, but I did get a beautiful view of a great piece of artwork. I found it a fair trade.

**So just a cute little fanfiction because I think we need it here are the songs since I don't want to put another chap**

**Why Don't We Just Dance – Josh Turner  
Eye Candy – Josh Turner  
Carry on my Wayward Son – Kansas  
C'mon – Ke$ha  
Hey Mama – Mat Kearny  
Shut Up and Drive – Rihanna (For you Ne-Chan)  
Old Time Rock and Roll – Bob Seger **


End file.
